The Magilla Gorilla Show
The Magilla Gorilla Show was an animated series for television starring Magilla Gorilla. The series was produced by Hanna-Barbera for Screen Gems between 1963 and 1967, and was originally sponsored in syndication by Ideal Toys from 1964 through 1966. The show had other recurring characters, including Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse, and Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long. In syndication, the main and supporting characters from the Peter Potamus show were also added. Like many of Hanna-Barbera's animal characters, Magilla Gorilla was dressed in human accessories, sporting a bow tie, shorts held up by suspenders, and an undersized derby hat. repeats were aired in 1966 and 1967 during ABC-TV's Saturday morning schedule. The show aired on Boomerang until July 22, 2012. Segments Magilla Gorilla Magilla Gorilla (voiced by Allan Melvin) is an anthropomorphic gorilla who spent his time languishing in the front display window of a pet shop run by Melvin Peebles (voiced by Howard Morris), eating bananas and being a drain on the businessman's finances. Mr. Peebles marked down Magilla's price considerably, but Magilla was invariably only purchased for a short time...for example, by thieves who needed to break into a bank or by an advertising agency looking for a mascot for their new product. The customers always ended up returning Magilla, forcing Mr. Peebles to refund their money. Magilla often ended each episode with his catchphrase "We'll try again next week." An adorable, admiring little red headed girl named Ogee, who asked, "How much is that Gorilla in the window?" during the show's opening theme song, appeared occasionally. Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse In a send up of the feuding Hatfields and McCoys, an orange hillbilly cat named Punkin' Puss (voiced by Allan Melvin) is constantly chasing a hard to catch hillbilly mouse named Mushmouse (voiced by Howard Morris). Punkin' Puss' weapon of choice is, naturally, a shotgun. Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long Ricochet Rabbit (voiced by Don Messick) works as the sheriff of Hoop N' Holler with his slow as molasses deputy Droop-a-Long Coyote (voiced by Mel Blanc). In addition to his super-speed, Ricochet Rabbit uses an arsenal of trick bullets (for example, one with a skull bashing mallet that pops out of the shell) to help him take down criminals. His catchphrase is, "Bing! Bing! Binnnng! Ricochet Rabbit!" Breezly and Sneezly Cast * Mel Blanc – Droop-a-Long Coyote * Allan Melvin – Magilla Gorilla, Punkin' Puss * Howard Morris – Mr. Peebles (1963–1965), Mush Mouse * Don Messick – Mr. Peebles (1965–1967), Ricochet Rabbit * John Stephenson – Additional Voices * Jean Vander Pyl – Ogee Additional Voices *Bea Benaderet *Julie Bennett *Daws Butler *Herschel Bernardi *Walker Edmiston *Paul Frees *Ge Ge Pearson *Hal Smith *Janet Waldo *Nancy Wibble *Gerry Johnson Home Media releases Warner Home Video released the entire Magilla Gorilla series consisting of 31 episodes of Magilla Gorilla, together with the 23 Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long and 23 Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse shorts in a boxed DVD collection on August 15, 2006.tvshowsonDVD The DVD set does not include the original 1963 Magilla Gorilla Show main/end title sequences and the cartoons are not yet restored. References External links * Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment